


Giving Support

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne Whump, Gen, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Protective Slade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Slade is hit with nostalgia when he stumbles onto a hurt Batman.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Slade Wilson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Giving Support

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know that Adeline Kane is not related to Gotham's Kanes in Cannon. but this is my fic so in this one Slade is Bruce's murder uncle. Enjoy!

Slade Wilson had married Adeline Kane in his twenties. Bruce Wayne had been six years old then. Martha had been the only one in the family who had supported the marriage and she had agreed to attend her cousin's wedding with her family.

Adeline had been so happy, she had insisted that little Bruce be their ring bearer.

Martha had dressed her little boy in a cute black tux and he had walked down the aisle while his parents had gently encouraged him. Slade remembered watching the little boy walk down, wearing a serious expression as he took deliberately small and even steps. He remembered smiling down at the boy as he had reached the end of the aisle. He remembered shaking his hand later and thanking him to which the boy had blushed.

Slade wondered if Bruce remembered it too. He had been so young back then. Though they both looked about the same age now. In another decade or two Bruce would look older than him.

Slade tried not to think about it too much, especially when he was punching Batman. Or fighting Nightwing.

However, he was forced to think about it when he stumbled onto Batman in the middle of an all-out war between the Gotham rogues. There had been some beef between Riddler and Penguin, and unlike a normal couple, they had taken their fight, well...Deathstroke didn't really have a word for it. The rogues had taken sides after locking Joker in Arkham and now the streets were filled with everything from mini ice storms to killer plants. The only consolation was that there hadn't been any casualties, the rogues seemed to only be fighting each other. The Bats were on containment duty.

Slade had figured he could get out quickly and leave the fighting behind. Except now, he was outside of his warehouse, looking at a seemingly unconscious Batman tucked into an alley. The man had probably put himself there since the others were busy taking down the rogues.

Common sense dictated that Slade walk away. Batman seemed to be alive and the others would find him. And even if they didn't...

Except, the face of the young six-year-old flashed in his mind and before he knew it, he was stepping into the alley.

As soon as he did though, a light shone onto his forehead and the Bat stirred.

"I wouldn't take another step if I was you,"

It didn't sound like a threat, more of a warning.

Of course. He had booby-trapped the alley.

"Wanna let me through, Bat?" said Slade

Batman tilted his head, reminding Slade of a confused puppy.

"Come on, Kiddo," said Slade, "Let me help you,"

Batman didn't trust easily so Slade was a surprise when the light disappeared. Carefully, he stepped closer. Nothing happened.

Slade took a few more steps and knelt in front of the Bat.

"What can I do, B?"

Batman growled, "Don't call me that,"

Slade smiled, "Alright, Bat. Didn't answer my question though?"

Batman sighed, "I'm cut off. I need to get to my car,"

"The Batmobile huh?"

"Oh shut up," muttered the Bat

"Well, that's what happens when you let a kid name your stuff," said Slade, "Here, hold on to me,"

Carefully, Slade helped him up. He seemed to be favouring his right side so Slade supported his left. Batman gave him direction and they slowly moved towards the car.

There was barely anyone in their way, even the worst thugs stayed inside to avoid the fighting between rogues. With that, it took them about ten minutes to get to the batmobile.

"You'll be okay from here?" asked Slade

Batman nodded.

"Alright," said Slade, stepping back.

Before getting in, Batman turned back to him.

"Why?" he asked

Slade smiled, "Guess I was feeling nostalgic,"

Batman gave him a long look but then nodded and got in. After a few moments, the car sped away. Probably to the cave, where Alfred would be waiting with medical supplies.

Slade stood there until he couldn't see the car anymore. Then he pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Wintergreen? Hey. I'm going to stick to Gotham for a little longer. No. Nothing's wrong. Just...need to check on something. Thank you, my friend."

Slade pocketed his phone and started his walk back to his warehouse.


End file.
